dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Winter's Feast
Winter's Feast is a Christmas-themed event in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign, that first took place during the Winter Holiday Season from December 15th, 2016 until January 5th, 2017. In 2017, it started again on December 18th. During this time, many exclusive features are available for players to enjoy, such as Christmas-themed Skins, Winter Foods, craftable Gifts and Gift Wraps, Festive Tree Planters, Winter's Feast Trees, and a variety of Winter Ornaments. Players can revisit this event by setting Events to Winter's Feast in the world creation menu. Christmas-themed event-only skins will be disabled when revisiting the event. __TOC__ Winter Foods Winter Foods are exclusive Food items for the event. They are dropped randomly by Mobs and do not perish over time. Much like Halloween Candies, they restore up to 2 Health, 2 Sanity and 3 Hunger, with exception of the Eternal Fruitcake, which will be rejected by any character upon attempting to eat it, making it only useful for feeding other creatures (e.g. Pigs, to obtain Manure). All Winter Foods stack up to 40. Gingerbread Cookies, Sugar Cookies and Candy Canes can also be used to decorate Winter's Feast Trees. The following candies are available, their spawn codes are "winter_food1...9": Gifts Gifts work exactly like Bundled Supplies, containing up to 4 stacks of items. They can be created by players using Gift Wraps and vary in sizes and colors. Unlike Bundling Wraps, Gifts do not return the Gift Wrap's crafting materials when opened. Also, upon successfully opening a Loot Stash, 6 Gifts will drop containing items like Electric Milk, Gold Nuggets, Charcoal, Winter Food, and Boss loot, except for the Guardian's Horn. Gift Wrap Gift Wraps work exactly like Bundling Wraps, except their crafting recipe is much cheaper and it gives 4 Gift Wraps per craft. Gift Wraps are found in the Survival Tab and crafted from 1 Papyrus and 1 Petals. They do not require prototyping. Perishable items stop spoiling when wrapped into a Gift Wrap. Some items are not allowed to be put in a Gift Wrap, for example Chester's Eye Bone, Star-Sky or the Stag Antler. Winter's Feast Tree Winter's Feast Trees can be grown by planting a Pine Cone, a Birchnut or a Twiggy Tree Cone in a Festive Tree Planter. Like regular Evergreens, Birchnut Trees and Twiggy Trees, they take four stages to grow, however, once they are fully grown, they will stop their life cycle. When fully grown, the trees can be decorated with Winter Ornaments and Winter Food. To do this, players have to access the tree's inventory. Like Backpacks, Winter's Feast Trees have eight item slots, allowing for eight different ornaments to be placed on them. Each slot corresponds to a specific spot on the tree. The trees can also serve as light sources, if they are decorated with Festive Lights. Winter's Feast Trees can be chopped with an Axe, dropping the same resources a tree of the same type and of equal size drops, as well as any Ornaments placed on them. The Festive Tree Planter will also be destroyed and drop its crafting materials. If a player sleeps by a Winter's Feast Tree, a Gift will appear under the tree. In order to receive the Gift, the player must sleep in darkness, without light. The player can also sleep with a weak Thermal Stone inventory light, or sleep with between 1 and 5 Festive Lights on the Winter's Feast Tree. A soft ringing of a bell will be heard shortly after the player goes to sleep (or when darkness sufficiently engulfs the player), and waking up any time afterwards will allow the player to see the Gift next to the tree. This feature has a cooldown of four days for a Gift of rare items, or the player will get Charcoal and a Winter's Feast treat from the Gift instead. The following table lists the items that can be obtained from the Gift. Trinkets, Festive Baubles, and Festive Lights can also be obtained from these Gifts (not listed in table). Like regular trees, Winter's Feast Trees are able to provide protection from Rain and Overheating for the players. Festive Tree Planter The Festive Tree Planter is a craftable Structure located in the Structures Tab and requires 2 Manure and 1 Board to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Festive Tree Planters can be Hammered like other craftable Structures, as long as they are empty or the planted Winter's Feast Tree is still a sapling. Destroying a Festive Tree Planter will return 1 Boards and 1 Manure, as well as a Pine Cone, Birchnut or Twiggy Tree Cone, if a sapling was growing in the planter. Festive Baubles Festive Baubles are decorative items meant to be placed on a Winter's Feast Tree. They are found in at least one of the gifts dropped by the Loot Stash and stack up to 40. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_plain1...8" and "winter_ornament_fancy1...4". Festive Bauble.png|Red Festive Bauble Festive Bauble 2.png|Green Festive Bauble Festive Bauble 3.png|Yellow Festive Bauble Festive Bauble 4.png|Blue Festive Bauble Festive Bauble 5.png|Cyan Festive Bauble Festive Bauble 6.png|Pink Festive Bauble Festive Bauble 7.png|Golden Festive Bauble Festive Bauble 8.png|White Festive Bauble Festive Bauble Fancy.png|Red/Yellow Festive Bauble Festive Bauble Fancy 2.png|Red/Green Festive Bauble Festive Bauble Fancy 3.png|Orange/Yellow Festive Bauble Festive Bauble Fancy 4.png|Blue/Yellow Festive Bauble Magnificent Adornments Magnificent Adornments are Boss Monsters related Winter Ornaments. They stack up to 40. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_boss_..." with the adjuncts "bearger", "deerclops", "moose", "dragonfly", "beequeen" and "toadstool": Magnificent Adornment Bearger.png|Magnificent Adornment Bearger Magnificent Adornment Deerclops.png|Magnificent Adornment Deerclops Magnificent Adornment Gmoose.png|Magnificent Adornment Moose/Goose Magnificent Adornment Dragonfly.png|Magnificent Adornment Dragonfly Magnificent Adornment BeeQueen.png|Magnificent Adornment Bee Queen Magnificent Adornment Toadstool.png|Magnificent Adornment Toadstool Festive Lights Festive Lights have an additional light radius in four different colors. They will twinkle constantly if used to decorate a tree or dropped on the ground, but will also have a limited duration and do not stack. Similar to Light Bulbs, they can also be used to refuel light sources such as Miner Hats, Hutch or Mushroom Lights, however they will not cause them to twinkle as well. Festive Lights are able to tint the Glowcap's light color. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_light1...4": Festive Light.png|Red Festive Light Festive Light 2.png|Green Festive Light Festive Light 3.png|Blue Festive Light Festive Light 4.png|White Festive Light Trivia *According to the characters, Winter's Feast is referred to as a holiday, replacing Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza. *This event was first released as a sneak preview in the A New Reign beta branch, and other key features were added later on. *The Festive Tree Planter used to be found in the Food Tab before it was moved to the Structures Tab. *Klaus and his Gem Deer were added with the Winter's Feast event. *This is the second Event added to Don't Starve Together, the first one being Hallowed Nights. *During the time of the event, the theme in the main menu of Don't Starve Together is replaced by an instrumental version of the Starver's Carol. Gallery The Starver's Carol.png|The Starver's Carol, a promotional image released for Winter's Feast. Starver's Carol - A Winter's Feast Klei Dev Cover - Happy Holidays!|Starver's Carol. Winter's Feast 2017.jpg|The Winter's Feast 2017 poster. WintersFeast.png|A fully grown and decorated Winter's Feast Tree. WintersFeastTree.png|To decorate a Winter's Feast Tree, one has to access its inventory. GiftsScreenshot.png|Several gifts of different sizes placed around a Fire Pit. WinterFeastTreeFood.png|Winter Food used to decorate a Winter's Feast Tree. WinterFeastTreeSapling.png|A freshly planted Winter's Feast Tree. Festive Tree Planter Burnt.png|A burnt Festive Tree Planter. WinterOrnaments.png|All 22 types of Winter Ornaments in 2016. Ocz5gRMCTBmGErVUTm8hfw.png|Deerclops from Winter's Feast scaled with Wilson. l14TgfmMTm2wLa0ghukX2Q.png|Moose/Goose from Winter's Feast scaled with Wilson. b0zGKG7kSSeH3aEMvub9_Q.png|Bearger from Winter's Feast scaled with Wilson. XJrXh48jSAqheHsjLdn2bA.png|Dragonfly from Winter's Feast scaled with Wilson. hHcZCPRPSoG5_TbI5ZuL2A.png|Enraged Dragonfly from Winter's Feast scaled with Wilson. LoadingScreenWintersFeastA.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. LoadingScreenWintersFeastB.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. Winter's Feast Bearger Loading Screen.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Winter's Feast Deerclops Loading Screen.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Winter's Feast Dragonfly Loading Screen.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Winter's Feast Moose-Goose Loading Screen.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Category:A New Reign Category:Events Category:Food